


Случайные олени

by KisVani



Category: Wisdom of the Crowd
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Грядут праздники и Тарик с Джошем задумываются на тему украшений...





	Случайные олени

Рождественский дух так и витал в воздухе.  
Людей стало заметно меньше: многие разъехались по домам еще до праздников, а Джеффри не видел нужды им запрещать, а другие старательно украшали все, до чего могли дотянуться.  
И до чего лучше бы не дотягивались тоже.  
— Джош, ты олень! — сказал Тарик.  
— Рога здесь у тебя, — буркнул Джош, указывая на обруч с оленьими рожками. — Ты егоу кого-то из своих племянников стащил?  
— Нет, это мои. А олень именно ты, ты предлагаешь оформление, которого в своем письме Санта-Клаусу постыдилась бы делать даже пятилетка.  
— Если пятилетка смыслит что-то в веб-дизайне…  
— Она не станет лепить эту фигню, особенно, если пятилетка не празднует христианское Рождество.  
Остальные привычно игнорировали их перебранку: Тарик и Джош грызлись по пять раз за день, но сегодня некое шестое чувство подсказывало Саре, что нужно вмешаться.  
— В чем дело? — спросила она, наклоняясь через перила. — Спорите об украшениях?  
— Да! — ответил Тарик, задирая голову.  
— Нет! — одновременно с ним сказал Джош.  
— Любопытно, — заметила Сара.  
— Джош предлагает украсить интерфейс Софи упряжкой Санта-Клауса, — объяснил Тарик, — в духе праздника. А я говорю ему, что это будет выглядеть тупо само по себе, еще и как-то однобоко.  
Джош хлопнул по столу.  
— Все понимают оленей! — воскликнул он. — Ты же понимаешь оленей?  
— Я же не доктор Дулиттл, чтобы разговаривать с животными.  
— Тарик! Я про символ. Не строй дурачка.  
До того, как они начали очередной виток спора ни о чем, Сара ответила, чуть повысив голос:  
— Никто не будет украшать интерфейс Софи. Ни оленями, ни снежинками, ничем, понятно? — теперь, когда на Сару смотрели не только Тарик с Джошем, она продолжила тише: — У нас платформа для расследования преступлений, это будет как минимум неуместно. Я напишу обращения к пользователям в наиболее нейтральных формулировках. Поздравлю с Новым Годом и зимними праздниками. И больше ничего.  
— День Святого Валентина тоже зимний праздник, — подсказала Рози со своего места.  
— Сердечки мы вешать уж тем более не станем, — припечатала Сара. — Понятно?  
Уже повернувшись спиной, она услышала приглушенный голос Тарика:  
— А все-таки олени — это плохая идея. Разве что это будет фотография живого оленя в заснеженном лесу. Или олень из спец-символов…  
Сара тяжело вздохнула и мысленно отметила проследить, чтобы в интерфейсе не появились случайные олени. Или что-либо подобное.


End file.
